


Hampvein

by threelilvitches



Category: Multi-Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi, NaTzu - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, i love caroline, inspired and based on the vampire diaries, townau, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threelilvitches/pseuds/threelilvitches
Summary: [ TWICE & NaTzu AUNo one knows where they come from, everything and everyone is just a part of something bigger.It will end where it all began. #HAMPVEIN





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is a collaborative fic by three authors. Feedback will be highly appreciated! ALSO this is inspired by The Vampire Diaries (I've been SO into it lately I love Caroline and Jenna and Damon and Tyler And Bonnie!!!) so stuff about vampires, wolves and witches will be mainly based on the show. And this is a mess so yeah I just hope y'all like this fjdjdjs

The night was silent, at least finally. Just several minutes ago it was a total chaos; claws versus bare hands, sharp teeth versus innocent fleshes. It was obvious who won this battle.

  
 

There were dead bodies all over the floor. The snow was tainted red with all the blood that had been spilt, it was a gruesome scene.

  
 

"We got everyone, right?" The man had spoken slightly turning his head to look over his shoulder. His blonde hair was somehow standing out even in the darkness, and his narrow eyes held nothing but apathy and malevolence.

 

"We did." One of his sycophants answered.

 

"Even the children?" He asked again.

 

"Yes."

 

"Good," He said entwining his hands on his back and looking to the horizon with superiority, the moonlight breaking through the clouds and he closed his eyes, feeling it on his face.

 

"Where to now?" A man, whose frame was evidently more enormous than his, stood beside him, towering him.

 

He opened his eyes, there was a brief flash of yellow before it went back to its original colour. "We're going home, Wonho."

 

"Hampvein?"

 

He inhaled the night air gently, and under his breath he said, "Yes. Hampvein."


	2. Chapter 1

"This week's topic is Nihilism." Nayeon wrote the word on the blackboard. "Can anyone tell me who the most important nihilist author is?" Nayeon asked the classroom full of silent students.

 

Another day, another experience of getting rubbed in the face that her subject was not worth paying attention to. As a teacher, Nayeon had made herself used to it. It didn’t mean, though, that she was already immune to the sting whenever her students showed disinterest in her class.

 

"Anyone?" She asked again after a few moments of silence.

 

"Nicki Minaj," said a student from one of the back rows of the class, causing everyone to laugh.

 

Nayeon pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, one would think that she'd be dealing with mature students, seeing as she was a College teacher, yet here she was, dealing with what seemed to be a bunch of kids.

 

On the bright side, her headache wasn't present, so that was good.

 

"No, it was not Nicki Minaj, the most important nihilist author was-" her explanation was cut off by the door being opened suddenly. Everyone’s head turned to check who it was.

 

And there was her headache. She was tall. She wore her cap and her leather jacket. She had her lollipop with her.

 

"Miss Chou, seriously? You come to class thrice a month and you're always late, you can't come in." Nayeon was hoping she wouldn't show up today. She sort of blamed herself, thinking she jinxed it.

 

Tzuyu who was already making her way inside the classroom, cap set on her head and a lollipop inside her mouth, made a sudden stop to look at Nayeon. She took the candy out of her mouth with a loud pop sound.

 

"Aw, how nice of you to keep track of how many times I'm here." was all Tzuyu said before sticking the lollipop inside her mouth once again and making her way to the far right corner seat, which happened to be taken.

 

Tzuyu stood tall besides the student that had taken her place. She simply moved her head in a motion that indicated the student to make room for her, and he was gone in a blink.

 

The tall teen plopped down on the green plastic chair pushing it back in order to place her feet on top of the desk.

 

Nayeon could feel her blood boiling, this girl came inside her classroom like she owned the place, not only interrupting her class but disrespecting everyone in the classroom with it, and the worst part was that in Nayeon's eyes, there wasn't anyone hotter than Chou Tzuyu, which only made Nayeon madder.

 

Nayeon carried on with her class trying to ignore the heavy stare on the back of her head she was sure belonged to Tzuyu, whenever their eyes would lock Tzuyu would throw a wink in Nayeon's direction, and Nayeon hated it.

 

-

 

A huff was heard before Nayeon's body produced a loud thud when she succumbed to the comfort of the couch. She allowed herself to close her eyes and heave deep breaths, inhaling the atmosphere the air conditioner was eliciting. Her classes were finally over – this day was over – all she would have to do now was ready her things and go home if her mother just hadn't asked her to pick up another ancient jewellery package. She knew, though, that it wasn't just about her mom and her ancient jewellery package. There was something- someone else that exhausted her today. She let out an exasperated sigh.

 

Chou Tzuyu.

 

Chou Tzuyu and her stupid lollipop. Chou Tzuyu and her ugly cap and leather jacket she wore everywhere.

 

She wouldn’t get off of Nayeon’s head again. Sometimes the teacher really preferred it more when Tzuyu wasn’t present, because whenever she was she occupied Nayeon’s thoughts almost completely. If Chou Tzuyu just didn’t get her so worked up everytime she attended her class, maybe her life would be a lot easier.

 

Nayeon opened her eyes when she heard indistinct chitchat. And though she had no idea what they were saying, she knew to whom the voices belonged as they were not foreign to her ears. She let out another sigh, these two would definitely exhaust her, too.

 

“Someone’s looking like an overworked cow again.” Jennie commented as soon as she saw Nayeon almost lying on the couch, then she chuckled as she headed to the fridge.

 

It still amazed Nayeon how their teachers’ lounge actually had fridge. In other Colleges it was only couches and tables, but theirs had a fridge and air conditioner.

 

“Mhmm…” Irene hummed in agreement. She sat next to Nayeon and rested her head on the girl’s shoulder. “Does this mean Tzuyu showed up in your class again?”

 

“That’s already obvious, though. You didn’t have to ask her, Irene.” Said Jennie, then she turned around to show them two Sprite in can in her hold. “Would you two like some cold drink? It’s not alcohol but at least it’s cold.”

 

“Sure. But just to be clear, you’re the only one among us who’s so fond of alcohol.”

 

Jennie only giggled at what Irene had said, she shifted her gaze to Nayeon and asked her again, “How about you?”

 

“I think I’ll gulp one can before I go.” Nayeon answered, her voice was weak and lukewarm.

 

“What’s gotten into you?” Jennie asked before turning to the fridge again.

 

“Wrong question, Jennie. Who’s gotten into you?” Irene then jabbed a finger gently on Nayeon’s chest.

 

Nayeon straightened up, she was now sitting properly on the couch. “You both know who…” Nayeon hesitated to continue. If she spoke her name Jennie and Irene would never stop teasing her about it again. But her name… she liked her name. “Chou Tzuyu.” And it rolled off her tongue perfectly, it always did.

 

“Omg! You two have finally fucked?” Jennie closed the fridge and was faking a shocked expression when she turned her heel to walk towards them, hugging three in-cans to her chest.

 

Nayeon felt as if her entire self was shaken awake. Her eyes were bawling out. Her mouth ajar. “What the- oh my god- I can’t believe you’re still feeling well after saying that…” and Nayeon slammed her back to the couch again, knowing she sounded so defensive. She just muttered a quiet “so sickening” as she rolled her eyes.

 

Jennie snickered and handed them their drinks before she sat in the other couch, while Irene was obviously holding back her laugh.

 

“Why don’t you talk to her, Nayeon? I mean she’s your student, you are her teacher. You still have the authority between the two of you,” asked Irene. She folded her knees together and made them rest on the couch.

 

“You think I’m too dumb not to try that? I have tried so many times to talk to her. I made a gentle approach, and also tried my intimidating and edgy side on her. I gained nothing!”

 

“She’s right, Irene. The last time she tried, Tzuyu said she looked like a frustrated hamster.”

 

Irene stuck her forefinger out briefly, “And called her adorable. Yeah, that’s not so bad, though, right?”

 

Nayeon’s eyebrows wrinkled out of annoyance, her lips puckered a bit as she just listened to her two best friends laugh at her. She bowed her head down, not wanting them to see her probably reddened face. They were telling the truth, Tzuyu really did say she looked like a frustrated hamster.

 

And called her adorable.

 

“You and Tzuyu would really make a cute couple if you two aren’t always like a cat and a mouse who can’t stand each other’s existence. And in this, you obviously are the mouse.”

 

“Oh shut up, Jen. We all know here you also have a thing with your student Lisa. I heard she nearly burnt your hair today, huh?” Nayeon wore a teasing grin, and in her mind she said: finally, revenge.

 

Jennie rolled her eyes, “At least my edgy side works on her. She apologized to me. Have you ever had that from Tzuyu? No. Why? Because you look like a frustrated hamster when you try.”

 

Nayeon couldn’t say anything after. Jennie was right. And her friends even did a high five while she was miserable in her seat. What kind of friends did she have?

 

“Don’t make this about me, hamster.” Jennie then shot her a look and a mischievous smile as if telling her that she could never win against her.

 

“You know, you two are supposed to make me feel better. That’s what friends do.” Nayeon pouted.

 

“Except we’re not your friends, Nayeon. We’re your best friends.” Irene said, then chuckled. “And don’t give us that pout. It won’t work, too.” She scrunched up her nose and shook her head just to tease Nayeon more.

 

Nayeon tossed her empty can onto Irene and it hit the latter on her shoulder. The three of them shared giggles before Nayeon had spoken again.

 

“I have to go, gotta pick this ancient jewellery package for my mom.”

 

“Again?” The two asked in unison.

 

Nayeon nodded as she got up. Then she picked her red shoulder bag up. “I don’t have any idea what makes her so obsessed with them. It’s not like they’re pretty? They’re hella heavy. I think my ears would be torn off if I ever wore one of those big ass earrings.”

 

“Yeah, well, she’s a mom. When did we ever completely understand our moms?” Jennie said that made Nayeon laugh.

 

“Whatever. I’m gonna go skedaddle. Have fun, you two.”

 

Irene and Jennie only gave her a nod and a smile. When she got out of the teachers’ lounge, she dug her bag for her phone. Then she messaged her mom saying she might come home late and that they didn’t have to wait for her for dinner. She was walking slowly as her focus was on her phone, but she really had to move quickly because she still got a mess to clean on her table in the faculty room.

 

After the message was sent and she put her phone back in her bag, she began to take steps faster. But every step felt so heavy, her heart was thumping fast and hard against her ribcage. She breathed heavily, feeling unease.

 

Was she being watched?

 

She stopped in her tracks and gathered every bit of bravery in her before she whipped her head around. Her eyes scanned the hallway carefully. She swallowed. No one was there, she felt relieved. Her expression softened, her heart calmed down. She turned to continue walking. But there was a tall figure suddenly standing straight in front of her.

 

A jolt, a squeal, and then, “WHAT THE FUCK, CHOU TZUYU?!”

 

Nayeon’s head was throbbing, she could feel her blood circulating all over her body way, way faster than it ever did before, her heart was about to explode— she was about to explode. Her heart had always been weak so jump scaring her was really not a good idea, even though for Tzuyu it was probably just a joke.

 

The younger girl, on the other hand, was smiling. She took her lollipop off her mouth and there was that pop sound again, the sound Nayeon hated so much.

 

“Ooh, that’s a dirty mouth you got there, Miss Nayeon.” Tzuyu said, putting much emphasize in the last word. “Makes me wonder how the hell you became a teacher.” She pointed at Nayeon using her lollipop.

 

“Leave me alone, Tzuyu.” Nayeon tried ignoring her, walking past her annoying student, and she hated how she liked it when her skin brushed against Tzuyu’s leather jacket subtly.

 

“One day you’ll be begging me not to leave your side, woman.”

 

For Tzuyu it was just one way to annoy Nayeon, but there was that familiar heat again creeping up to the latter’s cheek, starting from the tips of her toes surging all through her. She turned around, her fists curled into balls that were filled with unexplainable rage, her gaze was deadly on Tzuyu’s face.

 

But her student only gave her a smug smile – she couldn’t care less even when Nayeon was about to burst out of extreme infuriation – and threw a wink in her direction, just like how and what she always did, that made Nayeon’s knees go weak.

 

Nayeon felt breathless as she watched Tzuyu tuck her hands in both pockets of her ripped jeans, and she smirked before walking away.

 

-

 

There was music playing a low volume and if she wasn't mistaken, its title was The Heat, a song by The Score. She was humming to it as she bent over the table, the cue stick steady in both her hands. She narrowed her eyes, making sure she wouldn't fail. But then again, when did she ever?

  
 

Tzuyu stopped humming for a brief moment, then hit the white ball expertly. And as she straightened up her body, she watched several balls of the colours red and yellow fit in the hole at the corner of the table perfectly.

  
 

She smirked, moved to the side just enough for her to reach the glass of rum that had been sitting there. Next to it was her black cap which she only really took off when her hair was tied up to a ponytail, like how it was right now. Tzuyu took a sip of her rum and indulged in the heat it offered her body.

  
 

Even though she'd been living in and out of town from time to time, Krug's Billiards & Café had always been her favourite place. She missed it whenever she had to live in another town, or city. For a person like her, a permanent life was not really a thing. It wasn't really a bummer, either, seeing as she got to stay in one town for at least three decades.

  
 

She liked it here at Krug’s — away from school, away from her old and musty house. Just her and billiards with the company of her rum. And maybe it was her bad ass appearance and aloof personality, but nobody ever dared to bother her. Not again after she broke a billiard table in half when she once grabbed an annoying man by his collar and tossed him onto it.

 

The tall woman had made up her mind that she would go home after she finished that glass of rum, her fourth for tonight. And now that she did, she only put the glass back on the edge of the billiard table and roughly, she picked her black bag up from the floor under the table where she carelessly tossed it when she began playing. She zipped open its small pocket where she always stocked her lollipops. And in just a few moments, she was already sticking one into her mouth. She untied her hair — it draped over her shoulders flawlessly — swung her bag onto her shoulder, then she put on her cap. And now she's ready to leave.  
  
But when she turned her heel, there was a man leaning on her billiard table, he held his cue stick against the ground, and his eyes were flirty on her. Nothing annoyed Tzuyu more than a man probably hundred years younger than her trying to flirt with her.  
  
"I see you're already leaving? Would you mind having another round with me? Then later we could play..." He paused, standing straight and slowly moving closer to Tzuyu. "a different kind of game..."  
  
Tzuyu didn't know is she wanted to break his face or laugh at him for trying so hard to sound sexy. She shook her head, disappointed; boys of this generation.  
  
In the end Tzuyu just ignored it. Of course, she would. She wasn't the type to give idiots the attention they were always so desperate for unless they were already crossing the line. So she walked past his shoulder as if he didn't exist.  
  
She heard it, though, and felt it when the man tilted his head to Tzuyu's direction and suddenly there were many discreet footsteps behind her. Different scents of masculine and strong perfume raced up into her nose. He must be so insulted he ordered his minions to follow her, which was a wrong move.  
  
The men went after her as carefully and quietly as they could but to their misfortune, a vampire's senses were heightened and so their attempt to stay unnoticed had failed miserably and, to Tzuyu, hilariously.  
  
It seemed like the men only waited until they were in the parking area where there was no people but them. And one of them was just stupid enough to whistle at Tzuyu in a way that really pissed her off.  
  
Tzuyu blinked tightly once, then faced them.  
  
"Please, sons, don't. I had a pretty bad day— my Philosophy teacher sent me to the detention room and made me write a whole ass 1000-word essay within three hours, so you really don't wanna mess with me right now." She warned them. And for a moment, she was distracted. Her Philosophy teacher who looked like a frustrated hamster. Always the highlight of her day whenever she went to school.  
  
The guy who approached her earlier and who seemed to be their leader smirked and began moving forward, close again to her. Tzuyu didn't flinch a bit, she just rolled her eyes.

 

 _Ugh_! _The_ _audacity_ _to_ _even_ _come_ _near_ _me_.  
  
"We just wanna talk, princess." He said sweetly. And then his eyes batted down on her necklace. It was a pure emerald stone. He slowly raised his hand, towards her chest where the stone was resting. His curiosity was written all over his face. "Is this... a real emerald?"  
  
Tzuyu pried his hand away, leaving him sarcastically amused.  
  
"Look, you're a girl and I'm a man- _we are_  men. And we would hate to throw a punch on your beautiful face, so just do as we say okay? Give us the necklace, and we'll leave you alone."  
  
"Excuse me?" Humans of today never failed to surprise Tzuyu with their extraordinary talent: being an ass.  
  
"You sleep with me tonight or you give us the necklace? You choose." He grinned victoriously, his arms crossed over his chest and probably thought he'd successfully made it his game.  
  
 _Oh_ , _no_. _Anything_ _but_ _my_ _necklace_.  
  
Tzuyu faked a yielding sigh and she dramatically put her hand over the stone. "I guess I'll just give you this..."  
  
The guy nodded, "Now that's more like it." He was now literally in front of Tzuyu and his breath stank so bad Tzuyu couldn't handle it anymore.  
  
She elbowed his chin, making sure he'd be sent to such a distance from her after and he crashed onto a car, its alarm began making noise. She wasn't really surprised when the four other men came angry at her. Without much effort, Tzuyu blocked their blows and attacks, twisted their arms and broke their bones. And now, one of them who had a very ugly haircut was approaching her while gritting his teeth. He was so mad and Tzuyu was wondering why — she barely moved from her position.  
  
He went for a punch on her face, except it never landed on her face; Tzuyu's hand was between her and the man's fist in a snap. She wrapped her fingers all around his heating fist, tighter and tighter, until they both could hear how his knuckles were slowly getting pulverized. She did it while looking straight at him, wearing no expression. She watched him grunt, and eventually, scream in agony.  
  
Soon, the man pulled his throbbing fist off of Tzuyu's grip himself and ended up on the ground with the others.  
  
Tzuyu soared each of them a glance. "I told you, I had a pretty bad day."  
  
And there was a quiet rustling behind her; one of the minions was back to consciousness. She waited.  
  
1 Mississippi...  
  
2 Mississippi  
  
3 Missi—  
  
In a speed of light, Tzuyu's arm was raised and her hand was tight around the man's wrist, her other hand busy holding her lollipop. She slowly turned her head and tilted it while she tortured the man by gripping his wrist firmly even after he had dropped the swiss knife he attempted to stab her shoulder with. He was already shaking but instead of letting go, Tzuyu twisted his arm as if it was a mere marshmallow. He groaned so hard Tzuyu assumed his throat was already sore.  
  
"What's your name?" She whispered into his ear.  
  
The man had to scream before he could answer, "S-Soonyoung—"  
  
"Soonyoung? Tell your friends that if any of you ever, _ever_ try to do that again... I swear I won't think twice about killing all of you." She pushed him down, his body made out a loud thud against the ground.  
  
Tzuyu fixed her cap into place, put her lollipop back into her mouth, then she pulled at the hem of her leather jacket twice, and walked off to her black and red chevy camaro casually.

  
She drove her car quickly headed home; on a positive note, she'd get home to her new puppy, Gucci Gang. Other than teasing Nayeon while she was teaching, the small puppy was the only other thing that made her day.  
  
She arrived home at last, parking in front of the porch of the old manor. She walked up the stairs towards the front door, the wood creaking under her feet with every step. She took out her keys and unlocked the door.  
  
With the first step she took inside her house, Tzuyu smelled a new yet familiar scent when she breathed in the air. Then she heard Gucci Gang's small paws hitting the floor, the sound getting clearer as the small dog got closer.  
  
"Hi baby!" Tzuyu greeted the dog, picking it up from the floor and holding him close to her chest. "Come on baby, let's go get you some food." Tzuyu told her dog, walking with it in her arms towards the kitchen.  
  
Once Tzuyu reached the kitchen she put Gucci Gang down on the floor in order to look for his canned food. Gucci Gang was eagerly jumping as Tzuyu looked for the can. She finally found it and crouched down next to the dog's bowl and started emptying the can inside the green bowl.  
  
"There you go my cute little baby..." Tzuyu cooed, talking to the dog. Then she clicked her tongue, "Come on, Seungcheol, I'm not stupid to not feel your presence. What are you doing here?" Tzuyu asked without turning her attention away from her dog.  
  
"Just paying my little sis a visit." Seungcheol answered from where he was leaning against the kitchen door.  
  
"I am not your sister." Tzuyu stated the obvious.  
  
"Oh please, the only thing that doesn't make us related is the last letters of our surnames; you're a Chou, I'm a Choi." Seungcheol said, proud of his discovery.  
  
"You thought of that all by yourself? I'm impressed." Tzuyu answered sarcastically  
  
"Whatever. It's funny to see a giant dick such as yourself turn into a softie with her dog." Seungcheol chuckled, knowing exactly what to say in order to annoy the other girl.  
  
"I'm not soft and Gucci Gang isn't either." Tzuyu said finally standing up and crossing her arms.  
  
"Whatever you say, sis." Cheol said walking into the kitchen and taking a seat in one of the counters.  
  
"So what are you doing here, really?" Tzuyu said, suddenly serious.  
  
The last time they saw each other personally was three years ago. And they didn't meet up unless there's something important to discuss about.  
  
"You know, I still look after you." Tzuyu rolled her eyes. She's 120 years old and Seungcheol kept treating her like a kid.  
  
"I don't need you to look after me."  
  
"I noticed you've been spending quite some time annoying one of your teachers." He said, making Tzuyu's ears perk up. He was talking about Miss Nayeon.  
  
"Only 'cause she easily gets pissed, it's hilarious." Tzuyu said as if it was the most obvious thing, she took a seat on a kitchen counter opposite to Seungcheol.  
  
"She's pretty. Do you think you could introduce me to her?" Cheol said half jokingly. And Tzuyu suddenly felt an unnecessary rage inside her.  
  
"You know what, I think it's time you leave." Tzuyu said looking down at an inexistent clock on her left wrist.  
  
"Oh, but I'm not leaving sis."  
  
"What?" Tzuyu asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
"I'm gonna stay here in Hampvein with you, until who knows when." Seungcheol answered cooly, as if he didn't expect Tzuyu would protest.  
  
"With what permission? I never agreed to this." Tzuyu huffed.  
  
"Well, there's nothing you can do about it." Seungcheol's brows danced up and down, the corner of his lips bent upward just for the sake of annoying Tzuyu more. "I'm staying."

  
 

-

  
 

Nayeon was walking home today, her car had broken down the previous day and she had taken it to the mechanic where it currently was.

 

She was planning on asking either Jennie or Irene for a ride but when her classes finished her two friends were already long gone. So she was walking alone, hoping it wouldn't start raining before she got home.

 

Her mind was all over the place and it seemed like her body was moving on her own, walking in a direction she had walked in many times before.

 

A woman was walking on the same sidewalk as her but in the opposite direction, her steps were rather rushed and she quickly appeared closer to Nayeon than she would've wanted until she bumped into her shoulder and kept walking as if she had done nothing.

 

Any other day Nayeon would've let it slide but today she was just not in the mood for impolite people.

 

"Watch where you're going" Nayeon shouted turning around towards the woman's direction.

 

The woman turned to look at her. She had short hair, its length only until just below her jawbones. And Nayeon swore she saw a flash of yellow in her eyes before they returned to its brown hue.

 

"Sorry," the woman said bowing and walking away.

 

Nayeon shook her head, blinking her eyes rapidly. She must be going crazy, there's no such thing as yellow eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

"I told you, you had to turn left on the intersection, now we're lost in the middle of nowhere." a woman complained from where she was sitting, on the co pilot seat of a minivan.    
  
"We're not in the middle of nowhere we're... uuuh..." The man who was driving took a peek at the sign in front of their slow moving car, “We're in Hampvein. I think it's a town or something..."   
  
"Julius please, it's the middle of the night!" The woman huffed beside Julius, rolling her eyes before fixing them on the view outside even though she couldn't really see much as it was already dark. "We were supposed to be at your cousin's three hours ago."    
  
"Calm down Tina,” Julius tried to soothe the woman's anger, “We'll just have to spend the night here. I'm sure there must be a hotel around here somewhere." He said, the white minivan slowly picking up some significant speed.    
  


For a moment, Julius was thankful Tina didn't have anything to say after. But Tina couldn't bring herself to make out words, her mouth was just completely agape — there was an  _ enormous dog _ in the middle of the road. Or at least that's what they thought it was.

  
"JULIUS, WATCH OUT!" Tina yelled making Julius halt the car to a sudden stop.   
  
"What the hell?!" Julius spoke out in frustration.   
  
"There was a dog on the road, I swear it was there just now..." Tina answered still startled by the way the minivan had stopped. "Oh Jesus, you probably hit it..."    
  
"I did not." Julius said, taking off his seatbelt in order to go out of the car just to be sure.    
  
Both people yelled and jolted when something fell down on the hood of the car, orange eyes staring at Julius from outside of the minivan. 

 

Turned out it wasn't a dog but a wolf, a big blonde wolf was staring back at them, its breath hitting the windshield.    
  
"Julius, start the car." Tina said calmer than she actually was although she could clearly feel her hands trembling and sweating. She swallowed. "Julius, START THE CAR!" Tina repeated herself, louder this time and shaking the man beside her realising Julius was caught up in some sort of trance looking at the wolf's eyes; he was being hypnotized.

 

Soon, she was, too. 

 

And in the middle of the silent night, desperate shouts could be heard, shouts that called out for help, but it never came. 

 

*

 

Tzuyu was waiting for her coffee to be done, she had just bought a new coffee machine the other day and she was using it for the first time today.    
  
While she waited she was sitting on the head of her dinner table, playing with Gucci Gang after picking him up from the floor, despite the dog's clear discomfort.    
  
"My cute little baby, I love you so much." Tzuyu said hugging the small dog close to her face and then attacking him with kisses on his tiny head.    
  
After practically barging in, Seungcheol threw today's newspaper in front of Tzuyu, startling Gucci Gang and making him jump off Tzuyu's lap.   
  
"What the hell? You scared Gucci Gang away," Tzuyu complained, frowning at him.   
  
"It's not like he wanted to be here anyway," Seungcheol answered. "I just wanted to tell you that you need to be more careful next time you go hunting.” He crossed his arms over his chest, Tzuyu's glare didn't waver his upright posture.   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Tzuyu asked, confused.   
  
"Read the headline." Seungcheol told her pointing at the newspaper that was laying on the table. 

 

And she did read it.

 

_ Horrible Deaths : Murder or Animal Attack? _

 

It caught Tzuyu's attention enough to make her pick the newspaper up and dig deeper into the article. Her eyes narrowed as she read further, her frown slowly getting replaced by shock.   
  
"This wasn't me," Tzuyu spoke up after, shaking her head and pushing the newspaper away.   
  
"Oh c'mon, I doubt there are anymore vampires in this crappy town aside from us, and we both know you still feed on humans.” Seungcheol said. "Just admit you were too careless to clean up your mess this time.”   
  
"The nerve of you to come to my house unannounced, uninvited, and if that wasn't enough, blame me for something I CLEARLY didn't do," Tzuyu said as she stood up from the chair and started walking towards Seungcheol, the paper was now again in her hold. "Besides, these people were gutted, I don't do that." She slammed the newspaper against Seungcheol's chest, making him jolt back a little.   
  


He heaved a soft sigh and bowed his head, acknowledging his mistake. But Tzuyu just wasn't done yet.

  
"Next time you accuse me of something, at least get your facts straight.” She finished as she entered the kitchen and started pouring coffee in a cup.

  
  


*

  
  


Tzuyu was sitting as she always was in the far right corner of the classroom, feet set up on her desk. This time she wasn't wearing her favorite cap and she wasn't licking a lollipop, simply because she had no classes with Nayeon today so there was no use for either of those things.    
  
Tzuyu was waiting for Professor Kim to come, she was just silently looking at everyone in the classroom as she waited. A girl with orange hair took a seat to her right. Tzuyu had seen her before, and she was often in the detention room, too, she just couldn't recall what her name was. 

 

But then again, she wasn't really interested in her so there was no reason for Tzuyu to remember her name.   
  
"Hi, I'm Lisa." The girl began after a few minutes. Tzuyu took it the girl was just bored and Tzuyu just nodded in response, it was more than the girl would've expected. "I always wondered," she continued, "Why Literature Majors have to take a Chemistry class, I mean, what does Lit have to do with Chem? Is it because Chemistry is lit? LitChem?"    
  


It was then clear to Tzuyu that whoever this girl was, she hadn't come here to talk about Tzuyu's choice of major. Lisa was literally just blurting out whatever that came to her mind, and Tzuyu hated small talking.    
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" Tzuyu cut to the chase, taking the girl by surprise. She rolled her eyes onto  _ Lisa _ and looked her dead in the eyes.   
  
"Well, I know you have a, umm, hobby of poking fun at one of your teachers." Lisa started explaining, Tzuyu's mind drifting to Nayeon and her frustrated hamster face, her breath hitched. "And as you probably have noticed I, myself, have the same hobby as well, so I was thinking we could join forces, help each other out, y'know?" Lisa finished. The way she was gradually leaning closer and closer to Tzuyu showed how eager she was to hear her answer.   
  
"I work alone." Tzuyu simply said.    
  
"You don't have to be so serious about it, it's not like I'm asking you to help me murder someone, c'mon, we could do great stuff together. Or maybe-”   
  
"I hate repeating myself." Tzuyu answered coldly and Lisa took the hint. The latter immediately pressed her lips tight together and sat properly on her chair.   
  
"I'm sorry to inform you," everyone's heads turned to the door of the classroom where the principal was standing, "Professor Kim won't be able to attend class as she was assigned to do an important task today so I'm covering for her.”   
  
And while the other students had nothing to respond to it with, Tzuyu saw from the corner of her eye, Lisa's visible disappointment after listening to the news. This girl was way more invested in her teacher than Tzuyu was with Nayeon, that's for sure.

 

*

  
"That's not fair! I came here first!" Nayeon whined to her friends, scowling.   
  
It was their lunch break and Irene suggested they played a silly game: whoever got to the cafeteria first would get a treat from the losers. And Nayeon  _ did _ win, but Irene pulled her out the moment she stepped into the cafeteria to make it look as if Nayeon came second.   
  
"Nope. I got here first. You believe me, right, Jen?" Irene lied then faced Jennie with her not so effective puppy eyes.   
  
"She cheated! It's me who won." Nayeon still argued. She clung on Jennie's other arm and pressed her cheek against it which only annoyed her friend more.   
  
The girl in the middle let out an irritated sigh, "What are you, 5? One Lisa is enough to ruin my entire week, I don't need two more of her."   
  
"Of course one Lisa would be enough for you." Irene teased, and Jennie wasn't stupid not to know that it had double meaning.    
  
"Ugh, seriously? We're doing this now? Can we eat first before this, please? And stop clinging, I feel grossed out." Jennie then shook the both of them off her before walking so much faster than them, leaving the two behind her.   
  
"So grumpy. Is she on her period?"   
  
"Isn't she everyday? The only time she's in good mood is when she's roasting the two of us."   
  
Both of them giggled and decided to catch up on Jennie. They got in line, and after having enough food on their trays, they went to find a table which wasn't too hard because there weren't many people in the cafeteria.   
  
Irene and Nayeon sat next to each other while Jennie took the seat across them.   
  
"Have you two watched the news?" Jennie spoke again after her long silence as if she didn't scold them like a mom minutes ago.   
  
"About the two women who pulled each other's hair over a tupperware? Yeah. It's insane."   
  
"Not that, Irene, why would I care so much about that?" Jennie said, looking so done with her friend. "It's the other one."   
  
"Ooh... I get it. Well, what about it?" Irene asked.   
  
"My mom is overreacting. She said I can't go home late until this town is safe again. So no more late night bars for me. I don't even know if I will be attending the Hampvein Halloween."    
  
"Ah, now that explains why you're being such a menopausal woman this morning." Said Irene. Jennie, still pissed, didn't reply after. "She just wants you safe, Jen. She's your mom." Irene tried to make her friend feel better.   
  
"Wait, what news?" Nayeon butted in. Aside from the fact that she couldn't stand being left out for a second, the matter seemed to be serious. She then gained a look of disbelief from the two. "What?"   
  
"You sure you want us to tell you? While we're eating?" Jennie asked her and pointed at her food.   
  
"Yes, I am." Nayeon answered not understanding what her food had to do with this.    
  
"Ask Irene, she's the one who's always watching news like the grandma that she is. Pretty sure she knows every little detail." Jennie stuck her fork out in Irene's direction.   
  
Irene ignored the supposed-to-be insult and decided to just talk to Nayeon, "There's this gory crime that went down last night, the victims' bodies were torn apart. Almost everyone's talking about it. My God, Nayeon."   
  
Jennie dropped her fork on the table and slammed her back on her chair, "Now I lost my appetite. Thanks to the both of you."   
  
"No. Thanks to Nayeon's outdated ass, I had to tell such a story. I've lost my appetite, too."   
  
"What the eff- actually, thanks to Jennie. She brought it up." Nayeon defended herself. After a few seconds of silence, she decided to speak again. "Who were the victims?"   
  
"No idea." Jennie shrugged as she now just fiddled with the pasta in her plate using her fork. This matter obviously didn't interest her much. If it wasn't about her being jailed in a work-house routine everyday because of it, she could probably not care less.   
  
"They said they're not from this town and they seemed to be just passing by." Irene immediately said as soon as Nayeon turned to her for an answer, "They also said they barely recognized the victims. Poor them..."   
  
"Yeah, well... do they have any hint on who caused this?"   
  
"Nayeon, I know it's hard to believe this, but surely nobody in this town could stomach doing such crime. And these victims didn't know anyone from here so why would a  _ Hampveinee _ kill them? For fun?" Said Irene, making a point, and Nayeon almost choked on her food when her friend used the term "Hampveinee".   
  
"Okay, enough. Please. Thank you." Jennie closed the discussion, obviously still annoyed. Irene laughed at her while Nayeon zipped her mouth close automatically.   
  
"Well, look who we got here."   
  
Irene's ears perked up, hearing the voice from behind her. She stopped munching for a moment despite her mouth being stuffed. She looked at Jennie and mouthed the words "is it her?". Jennie ignored her and instead looked at the person with a polite smile.   
  
"Miss Kang! Taking rounds again, I assume?" She greeted her.   
  
Miss Kang was now standing tall next to their table, looking at Jennie. She was in her coat and her hands were both tucked in the pockets of her slacks. Irene's sudden silence could be noticed; she immediately swallowed the sandwich in her mouth without bothering to chew it again.   
  
"Yes, as always. And I'm glad for once I didn't come here to Miss Manoban stuck in detention." Miss Kang answered. Her eyesmile was too adorable for Irene to ignore. Feeling the teacher's stare, Miss Kang looked back at her. "Hello, Miss Bae."   
  
Irene smiled and she swore she tried her best not to look constipated, but Nayeon and Jennie's bitten back laughter told her that she still  _ did _ look constipated.   
  
Kang Seulgi was the school president's daughter, and twice or thrice a week she'd visit the school to make rounds and check how everything was going. It was part of her training as she soon would be the one in charge.   
  
Kang Seulgi was also Irene's crush.   
  
"So," Seulgi clasped her hands together, still smiling. Irene liked it about her the most; she's always smiling, it's like her jaws never felt stiff. She radiated an aura that screamed positivity. "I suppose you three are already informed about the party that's gonna be held this Friday. Are you all coming to Hampvein Halloween?"   
  
"Well, we hope we get to be there." Nayeon said and received a nod from Seulgi.   
  
"I hope so, too. Can't wait to see you." She told them, but her eyes were fixed on the Literature teacher so Jennie and Nayeon figured that it was meant for their friend. "I gotta go. Thank you for this little chitchat, girls."   
  
They smiled at Seulgi before she took her exit. Irene suddenly inhaled sharply.   
  
"My God, she was looking at me!" She whisper-yelled out of extreme giddiness she felt.   
  
"Yeah, we know that, she barely spared us a glance. Please don't scream." Nayeon said.   
  
Jennie scoffed, "She may not scream but she'll probably think and talk about it for the next two years." 

  
  


*

  
Nayeon knew preparing herself for the party would take long, she just didn't have any idea that it would take  _ this _ long. When she asked her mother for help, she didn't know she was signing up for a whole 3 hours in front of the mirror. Her mother was quite the perfectionist and critique, she never ran out of side comments and suggestions. She even told her to wear one of her ancient necklaces, which didn't match her outfit. At all.   
  
And now she's attacking Nayeon's costume.   
  
"Are you sure you're wearing that? It looks too much for me."   
  
Nayeon decided to go for a catwoman outfit — an all black leather costume. It was long sleeved. She wore a belt around her waist, a pair of gloves that went up almost to her elbows, and a cat ears headdress to match her concept.   
  
"If I was going to a funeral wearing something like this, your reaction would be valid. But it's a  _ Halloween Party _ , mom. Everyone else will dress this way." Nayeon told her mom as if making a kid stop throwing tantrums, and she wished it was enough to make her mom stop.   
  
But of course it wasn't.   
  
"Look at your thighs, they're very exposed. And I don't know why you kept insisting to put on this much makeup. Jesus Christ, Nayeon-"   
  
"Give her a break, Lucy." Her father told her mom. He was leaning on the open door of her room and Nayeon only knew he was there when he talked- her mom wouldn't let her face anything but the mirror. "Last year we let you pick her costume and she had to go in a powerpuff girl's costume. And it was Blessy- was it Blessy?"   
  
"Blossom, dad."   
  
"Robert-" Lucy tried only to get cut off.   
  
"Oh yeah, Blossom. Anyway the point is, Nayeon knows what she's doing. Let her be."   
  
"And Mom, would you rather I, your daughter, dress like Humpty Dumpty who sat on the wall in a Halloween Party while the others are having the moment of their lives in their cool costumes?" She asked her mom, looking at her reflection in the mirror.   
  
For a while, Nayeon thought she won, seeing as her mom took a little while thinking of an answer. But then, "Yes, I'd rather see you in a Humpty Dumpty costume."   
  
Nayeon's shoulders slacked, she quit. "You're unbelievably relentless." She said, making her mom and dad laugh.   
  
"Will you stay the rest of the night at Jennie's again?" Asked her mom. She combed Nayeon's long straight hair, she had been doing it for minutes now.   
  
"Probably." Was Nayeon's only answer. Ever since they became friends, it had been a tradition that the three of them would spend the night at Jennie's after the Hampvein Halloween: a party that was held every year. "Why are you not coming, by the way? You came last year."   
  
In the mirror, Nayeon saw her mom exchange glances with her father briefly and in that split second, it seemed like they had already understood each other.   
  
"It's just we're getting older for that, Nayeon. And what will we do there? Talk to people your age about Scavengers?"   
  
"It's  _ Avengers _ , mom. Please." Nayeon rolled her eyes while chuckling softly. Then she got up from her chair and finally turned around, facing her mom. "I better get going now. I'll be okay, mom. I promise." She assured Lucy who only caressed her arms and gave her a nod with a motherly smile in return. Nayeon kissed her on her cheek before looking at her dad. "Thank you for sympathizing with me. I appreciate your alliance." She joked then hugged him tightly.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her small body and pressed a kiss on her head. "Yeah, anytime. Though your mom will probably hang me upside down later."   
  
Nayeon laughed as a response. She shouted several bye's as she hurriedly ran out of her room.   
  
*   
  
Having a stronger whiff of Seungcheol's scent, which only meant he was close, made Tzuyu's eyes roll automatically. She pulled at her choker to fix it in place around her neck and let it land against her skin with a sharp flick.   
  
"For fuck's sake, it's my room, Seungcheol. You can't even leave me alone in my own room now?!" She complained, making sure Seungcheol would get the hint that she was now  _ actually _ annoyed. The fact alone that he was staying with her with no valid and serious reason was already too much for Tzuyu to deal with.   
  
"I am-"   
  
"Looking after me?" Tzuyu groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm no longer a kid!"   
  
Despite the younger girl's use of high-pitched voice in talking to him, Seungcheol kept his cool as he looked at her from her bed. "You stopped aging when you were 20; you are forever 20. While me, I'm forever 26. That makes you forever a kid to me."   
  
"I am 125 years old!" Tzuyu almost roared, she turned around and let him see her annoyed expression. She dropped both of her hands to her sides in a rather harsh way. "And I am a  _ vampire _ , surely I can live with these weaklings safely."   
  
"Well, the question is, will they be safe with you?" Seungcheol made his point, he looked straight at Tzuyu and tilted his head. "Also, I am 131 years old. So stop going on about being old enough because I'll be by your side literally forever no matter how much it annoys you."   
  
Tzuyu huffed, there was no point arguing with him now seeing as he seemed to have made up his mind. She just went to her closet which didn't contain her clothes but a bunch of perfumes she had collected since the 80's. She took her time thinking which of them she would choose for tonight while Seungcheol was still sitting on her bed.   
  
"So anyway, you're going to that silly party. Why? To drop subtle hints that you're a blood dependant creature? Don't you think it's a little risky, surrounding yourself with that much people?" He had noticed her wearing an outfit too weird to be worn around the manor.    
  
Tzuyu had a black button down fitted sort of blouse, it had a touch of crimson red on it, for her top and a high waisted leather shorts for her bottom. She paired them with her musty black boots and would later be putting on her hat and cape.   
  
"Fuck off. I've learned to control my thirst for blood over the years, you got nothing to worry about." Tzuyu dismissed him. "And Nayeon will be there, I want to ruin her night and have a little fun. I can do both at the same time." She added and, after quite a moment of thinking, she finally settled with Vanilla Fields. She moved it from its position after years now and sprayed a little of it on her wrist before taking it near her nose.   
  
"You seem to put more effort in "annoying" Miss Nayeon more than you should– in fact, you shouldn't exert any effort at all if it's really just about ruining her day. I'm starting to think that you like her."   
  
"She is  _ not _ my type." Tzuyu pressed. She slammed her closet close and glared at Seungcheol.   
  
"Yeah, alright. The only one you're fooling is yourself, anyway." His eyes followed her as she walked all around the room, looking for her cape.   
  
There was a little halt in their conversation. What he said somehow got to her and she hated it. She hated how Nayeon's frustrated hamster face was now on her head and she was having a hard time diverting her thoughts. She hated Nayeon and every little thing about her, she only loved making her days miserable and there's no way she'd feel any form of liking towards her.   
  
But most of all, Tzuyu hated that she couldn't figure out how to wear her cape; Nayeon was messing with her mind. She clenched her jaws and gasped softly, "Will you... shut up and just- help me out with this motherfucking cape."

 

*

 

When Nayeon arrived at the party, Mayor Kang, Seulgi's mother, was already doing her opening speech. She didn't listen to it much, though, knowing it would be the same speech she had the last time ; she was just basically going to tell them to enjoy the party and thank everyone who sponsored it. So Nayeon just went on to find her friends.   
  
She squeezed through the other town people with her neck stretched up; being short really had its disadvantages. The party had begun, loud pop music was blasting through the huge speakers that were set in every corner of the venue. The red and blue lights were blinding her and the smell of alcohol was making her feel sick. The moment her eyes finally caught the sight of Irene by the keg, she couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief.

 

Nayeon, as fast as she could, immediately headed to her friend who seemed to be feeling her concept just right. Irene was the Mummy tonight and Nayeon of course couldn't deny that it suited her well. She still looked hot even in that fashionably rag-looking costume and there were also some ancient scribbles all over her face.

 

“It's nice to see you are back from hell!” Nayeon yelled as a greeting. If she kept her voice low, the music would just drown it out. 

 

“I came out from a tomb, dumb ass!” Irene yelled back. She was holding a red cup making Nayeon assume she had been drinking.

 

“Wow, I thought Jen's the only one into alcohol among us?”

 

"I am not drinking!" Irene said, then turned her cup upside-down. It was empty. "It's just a prop!"   
  
Nayeon's brows formed a wrinkle out of confusion, and when Irene noticed it, the latter pulled her to her side and pointed somewhere.   
  
"I am just tricking everyone into thinking I drink, but the truth is, I'm just here because this is where I can see  _ her _ best." She was pointing at Seulgi who was busy entertaining some guests on their opposite side. She was dressed as Rey from Star Wars and she looked very polite and kind even from afar.   
  
Nayeon shook her head in disbelief. "Where's Jennie?"   
  
"Ugh, she's so hot..." Irene muttered to herself, her attention was still all on Seulgi and Nayeon couldn't roll her eyes harder.   
  
"I said where-"   
  
"I really wish she'd catch me staring and-"   
  
"IRENE!" Nayeon cupped her friend's face and made her look at her. "I said where is Jennie? Will she come?!" She asked again, louder and more aggressive this time.   
  
Fortunately, it looked like it worked because Irene's eyes were now wide open in shock.    
  
"Yes, she'll be here. Jesus, Nayeon, can't a girl appreciate her crush?"   
  
"It doesn't look like an appreciation stare to me. You're lusting over her, Irene." Nayeon deadpanned.   
  
Irene opened her mouth, attempting to defend herself but she was at loss for words. So she just said, "I hate you."   
  
"You don't but okay." Said Nayeon before she saw Jennie who seemed to be looking for them, too. She immediately put her hand above her head and waved in a very exaggerated way her body was also moving along. "Jen!" She shouted. She did it one more time before Jennie, who went with a Harley Quinn concept, finally heard her.   
  
The girl rolled her eyes as if saying "there you are!" and was standing with them by the keg in just a few moments.   
  
"Omg, hello! I made it! You two look so good!" Jennie greeted them with a wide smile.   
  
"Thanks! You look normal." Irene responded to the compliment, earning a glare from Jennie.   
  
"Anything I missed?" Jennie turned to Nayeon. She just knew Irene was never sober enough for a proper conversation.   
  
"Nothing much. Just Irene being the usual weird creep that she is." Nayeon answered, watching Jennie pick a cup of beer on the long table next to the keg.   
  
"Fuck off, Nayeon." Irene threw a death glare towards Nayeon, making the latter laugh. To Jennie she said, "So tell us about how you brainwashed your mom into allowing you to come here."   
  
"Brainwash? Are you for real?" Jennie took a sip of her drink and answered right after a gulp, "I didn't brainwash my mom, idiots. It's not that hard to sneak out on your parents, you know, especially if they sleep early."   
  
"They're already asleep? God, they're missing out on a lot." Nayeon then got herself a cup of beer, too.   
  
They went further into the party, hitting the dance floor and talking to more people while having their drinks. The next thing Nayeon knew was her friends were no longer around.   
  
"Ugh!" She grunted and rolled her eyes. She's going to have to look for them again.   
  
So holding her cup in her left hand, Nayeon decided to take a rest from the fun and walk around to find Jennie and Irene.

 

Unfortunately, the person she found was the same person she didn't wish to see tonight. She breathed heavily, composing herself, and walked past Tzuyu. And it was like an automatic thing that she would smirk teasingly whenever she laid her eyes on Nayeon.   
  
"That's right, Nayeon. Just ignore her. You're here to have some fun. Forget that you saw her-"   
  
“Hamster.” Tzuyu called, walking just right behind Nayeon. She was still smirking and she had no plans of putting back her expressionless face on anytime soon. Especially when she heard Nayeon's mumblings to herself.   
  
She didn't get a reaction from Nayeon, the teacher's back was still facing her and her steps were starting to get faster. Tzuyu looked around, it was dark, no one's going to notice if she used her enhanced speed.   
  
“Hamster!" She called again, only this time she was already in front of Nayeon, making the latter jolt back in shock.   
  
"Holy- what the- how did you-"   
  
"Good evening."   
  
"Leave me alone, Chou Tzuyu."   
  
"Ah, is that how you greet your students, huh? I just wanted to ask about how's your night going so far." She told her, smiling sarcastically because she knew it would annoy Nayeon again.   
  
But Nayeon smiled back, also sarcastically, and in the sweetest way she said, "It was going  _ so _ well until you decided to show up and ruin it."    
  
"I'm glad I'm doing my job well, ma'am." Tzuyu took her hat off, pressed it against her chest, and bowed.   
  
"Get out of my face. Or else." Nayeon threatened. But of course it meant nothing to Tzuyu.   
  
"Or else what? You'll scratch me with your weak little nails, Catwoman? Meow!" Tzuyu still pushed. And it was working, because she could see how hard Nayeon was trying to collect herself. It looked like it was going to be a victory for Tzuyu again tonight.   
  
Nayeon rolled her eyes, "Enough with this, Tzuyu. Please. Just give me this one night."   
  
"Nope. Not gonna happen."   
  
"You just don't know how to leave me alone, do you?" Nayeon asked, getting a lot serious this time.   
  
"You're right, I don't." Said Tzuyu, walking closer to Nayeon slowly. And past the deafening noise, she heard it when Nayeon's breath hitched, heard the girl's heart skip a beat, and Tzuyu just knew that she was shaking. It was that moment Tzuyu was sure she had a different effect on her Philosophy teacher. "You look stunning tonight." Her mouth blurted out without her permission.   
  
But she wasn't lying. Nayeon did look stunning in her cute little Catwoman costume and a part of Tzuyu wished Nayeon thought she looked good in her vampire outfit, too.   
  
Despite being startled by the compliment she wasn't sure Tzuyu gave her sincerely, Nayeon pushed her away. And though she loved their proximity and the warmth of Tzuyu's breath against her face, Nayeon knew it wasn't a good thing to wish that the moment lasted a little longer.   
  
"Woah!" Tzuyu chuckled to hide her shock, "What's wrong with you, woman? Can't I at least get the compliment back?"   
  
But Nayeon was just not in the mood for Tzuyu's games tonight.    
  
"No. What's wrong with  _ you _ ! Ever since you came to my class, my life has been a lot harder than it already was. Is that what you do for a living? Being a burden to everyone? Ha! No wonder your parents don't live with you. Maybe you should take it as a sign that you should get your shit together and stop being a dick!"   
  
Perhaps it was the alcohol, though she didn't really drink much, Nayeon still decided it was the alcohol. She'd really just had enough of Tzuyu's games and she had been holding herself back for so long. She knew what she said would probably hurt, and it was proven by the sudden change in Tzuyu's expression, but if she had to be really harsh to make Tzuyu stop with whatever sick shit she was playing, Nayeon would do it.

 

Nayeon couldn't move, she still stood there and gave Tzuyu the look she made sure would make her feel detested. Tzuyu remained silent, and Nayeon was thankful she was because she didn't think she could handle another exchange of words with her.    
  
It took a lot in her before she could move from being frozen; Tzuyu's stare was so cold and she felt the chills in her bones.   
  
Tzuyu would be lying if she said she wasn't affected. She could feel the swelling beneath her ribcage. Staring at nowhere, Tzuyu grabbed Nayeon by her wrist before she could walk past her.   
  
Nayeon's feet were once again nailed to the ground, taken aback by the strength of Tzuyu's grip.   
  
"Get off me." Nayeon told her. But the grip only tightened and it was starting to get really painful. "I said get off me, Tzuyu! You're hurting me!"   
  
"Chou Tzuyu," A strange voice called, making Nayeon's head turn and Tzuyu's grip loosen. "You heard the woman. Or did you? Well, she said," He held Nayeon and Tzuyu's arms, "Get off her." And he tore off the contact between Tzuyu's hand and Nayeon's wrist while he looked at Tzuyu dead in the eye.   
  
Nayeon rubbed her aching skin and took the time to study the man. He was new, Nayeon was certain of it. He was only wearing a simple coat and slacks, he didn't seem prepared for the party. His eyes were round, his lips were plum. And most of all, he gave off a strange aura of superiority.    
  
"Seungcheol," Tzuyu was back with her shit eating grin. It amazed Nayeon how she could shift from one expression to another within a second. "I thought you weren't coming?"   
  
"Well, I figured you're still  _ too young _ to be let alone in a party like this, and I was right." He turned to Nayeon, "Is she bothering you?"   
  
She couldn't answer. She wanted to, but she was too surprised to make out any word at the moment.   
  
_ Seungcheol _ took a peek in her cup. "It's already empty, and I happen to be thirsty myself. Shall we get a drink together?" He offered, smiling.   
  
Nayeon returned the kind gesture and nodded, "Sure."   
  
Tzuyu looked at the two of them in disbelief. She was being treated like air.   
  
"Ladies first." He said and tilted his head towards the way, telling Nayeon to go before him.   
  
And Nayeon did. When she was already far enough, Seungcheol sighed and looked at Tzuyu.   
  
"I heard everything and I think you deserve it."   
  
"You didn't have to come here." Tzuyu clenched her jaws.   
  
"Obviously I  _ had _ to be here. What could've happened if I wasn't, huh? You were losing control of yourself."   
  
"She mentioned my family and was talking as if she knew everything about me!"   
  
"Maybe if you weren't being such a  _ dick _ you wouldn't have gained those words from her. Everyone has their limit, Tzuyu. If you don't want them pissing you off, you shouldn't do it to them.  _ Do not do unto others what you don't want others do unto you. _ It's that simple. It's the golden rule."   
  
Tzuyu scoffed, "Since when have you been a Buddhist?"   
  
"Tzuyu-"   
  
"Okay, okay!" Tzuyu interrupted him. She put her hands up as an act of yielding. "You've made your point,  _ good guy. You _ win. Now please excuse me while I have my fun. Go to Nayeon and entertain her all you want, it's not like I care." Tzuyu rolled her eyes and walked out on him.   
  
He snickered; nobody said anything about her caring. Tzuyu was being too obvious, her  _ Humanity _ was slowly getting awaken and Seungcheol was happy about it. He had always known Tzuyu didn't lose it, she just decided to push it further at the back of her mind where she couldn't touch it again. But Nayeon happened.   
  
He blinked rapidly. Nayeon. He remembered her and that he told her they would get a drink together. He immediately rushed to Nayeon with a weird and newfound excitement inside him.

 

*

  
“Lisa, please get off the table.”   
  
When Tzuyu decided to leave Seungcheol and Nayeon by themselves, she didn't expect she'd bump into Lisa next. The girl shamelessly just dragged her somewhere and it was something Tzuyu didn't want on her plate tonight. If it wasn't about annoying Nayeon, she would've just been sitting around in the Manor while playing with Gucci Gang. But even the only reason she came here in the first place was stolen by her good “brother”, Seungcheol _ , and _ now she was stuck in babysitting an adult.   
  
“No!” Lisa said slurring her words, obviously drunk. That goofy smile plastered on her face as she danced to the beat with a beer cup in her hand.   
  
“I said get off the damn table,” Tzuyu was firm this time, a hand on the table as if warning the other girl that she was going to grab her if she won’t do it herself.   
  
Tzuyu barely knew the blonde but if there’s one thing she did know was that Lisa was always the center of attention, regardless if she’s trying or not. There’s just this aura radiating around her that attracted anyone. But the fact that Lisa was the only one on top of a table wasn’t helping Tzuyu with the whole ‘tag team’ thing Lisa offered her in the first place. She didn’t sign up to become a chaperon for this 19 year old teenager dressed in denim jumpers and yellow shirt with some stupid round glasses. 

 

Or were those goggles?   
  
“Make me!” she giggled, throwing her arms up in the air as she swayed to the beat.   
  
Tzuyu heaved out a frustrated sigh, pinching her nose bridge. It didn’t help that the other students in the party were hyped over the idea of Lisa on the table.   
  
“You get off the damn table right now or I drag Professor Kim over here to have you get your shit together.”   
  
“You know, that wouldn’t be such a bad idea-“   
  
“And have her feast on over whatever the hell you’re wearing.”   
  
“I’m cute, it makes up for the misery.”   
  
“One-“   
  
“Alright! I’m getting off.”   
  
“Well thank you!” muttered Tzuyu sarcastically.   
  
Lisa hopped off the table with Tzuyu holding her arm just to make sure she didn’t fall on anyone. The place was getting packed seeing as it was nearing midnight.   
  
“Geez, Chou. Loosen up and have some fun!” Lisa threw an arm over Tzuyu’s shoulder, the smell of alcohol reaching the latter’s nostrils. Her heightened senses didn’t help her with the situation at all.    
  
Tzuyu glared at the blonde, “Oh I will have some fun alright if you stop causing trouble.”   
  
“I thought trouble was your middle name?” giggled Lisa, the alcohol was taking a toll on her.   
  
“Not tonight, Sherlock, thanks to you.”   
  
“Having fun, you two?”   
  
A voice from behind the tall ladies called out, and the two looked over their shoulders to see who it was.   
  
“Professor Kim,” a sly smirk was on Tzuyu’s face, shrugging off Lisa’s hold on her. “You look lovely.”   
  
Jennie let out a soft giggle and nodded at the compliment, “Thank you, Tzuyu. You don’t look bad yourself.”   
  
“Of course I don’t,” replied Tzuyu smugly before turning her head towards her Lisa. “I’m not sure if I can say the same to my companion over here.”   
  
To say that Lisa was having a quick mental breakdown was an understatement. The presence of Professor Kim alone was enough to make the tall blonde sober up. She was simply losing it; Jennie was standing in front of them dressed in a Harley Quinn costume. She kept her hair brown, her face full of makeup yet she still managed to look beautiful. Her shorts were way too short much to the blonde’s liking, and paired with a cropped top which exposed her toned stomach. Lisa might not contain herself and do something stupid, which wasn’t even a surprise to anyone anymore.   
  
“I see that the cat got your companion’s tongue.”   
  
Tzuyu ever so the mischievous one, suddenly thought of a wonderful idea much to Lisa’s benefit. Well, more like she finally found a chance to escape the blonde troublemaker’s clutches. She was very much aware of the fact that Lisa liked messing with the professor’s head just like her.   
  
“If you’ll excuse me,” Tzuyu patted Lisa on her shoulder. “I’ll be getting a drink for myself. Would you mind if I leave Lisa in your care for a while, Miss Kim?”   
  
Jennie shook her head, “Not at all.”

  
“I trust that she wouldn’t be of any harm?”   
  
Jennie let out a gummy smile, glancing over Lisa’s reddening face. She wasn’t sure if the alcohol was the cause of it. “I think she won’t be, or I hope.”   
  
Tzuyu smirked, “Wonderful.”   
  
“Chou...” muttered Lisa through gritted teeth, low enough for Jennie not to hear. “Now is not a good time to leave me.”   
  
Tzuyu chuckled and shook her head, leaning into the other’s ear. “I’m doing you a favor, Manoban. Thank me later.”   
  
“You’re not coming back to get me, are you?”   
  
Tzuyu shrugged, “Probably not.”   
  
“Chou!”   
  
“I’ll be off then,” the tall brunette tipped her hat towards Professor Kim. “Enjoy the night, you two.”   
  
Tzuyu gave another nod at Jennie who reciprocated her action before turning to her blonde companion. A pat in the back for good luck was all Lisa received before Tzuyu turned to find the beverage table, and probably look for Seungcheol while she’s at it.    
  
As the tall brunette left, Lisa heaved out a sigh before turning to the beauty that was in front of her.    
  
“So,” Jennie started with an amused smile on her face. “I thought dressing up as a minion was something only kids would do?”   
  
Lisa scoffed, “I look cute anyway.”   
  
“Says who?”   
  
“You?”   
  
“The nerve, Manoban.”   
  
“Oh please, admitting it won’t hurt.” Lisa smirked at her teasingly and crossed her arms over her chest. “And seriously, Jennie? Harley Quinn? It’s 2018, for pete’s sake.”   
  
Jennie immediately took a taunting step forward with furrowed brows, “It’s Professor Kim to you, Lisa.”   
  
Lisa smirked, she was starting to hit a nerve. “Why don’t we drop the formalities tonight, Jen?”   
  
This would be quite the night for her.

 

*

  
Tzuyu didn't want to admit Nayeon's word had gotten to her and she wouldn't admit either that Lisa dancing on a table dressed as a minion had been just the distraction she needed, because now that she was alone all she could think of were Nayeon's harsh words.   
  
Talking about her family had always been a sensitive subject for Tzuyu, so now that she found herself alone again she decided to just head home. She had only come here to get on Nayeon's nerves and that certainly didn't work out quite as Tzuyu had expected.    
  
She was walking with her head hanging low, deep in thought as she made her way out of the crowd of people, she almost made it all the way out when a body collided against hers, forcefully.

 

Tzuyu knew that scent. It was Nayeon.   
  
"Ouch!" Tzuyu let out even though she didn't actually feel anything; she's a vampire, surely a tiny body like Nayeon's wouldn't hurt.   
  
"Tzuyu?" Nayeon asked, "TZUYU!!" She repeated but as an affirmation this time, and way more happy than she usually was which led Tzuyu to a conclusion: she was tipsy.   
  
"That's m-" Tzuyu was caught off guard when Nayeon wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head on Tzuyu's chest, Tzuyu knew she would hear her fast beating heart and her breath caught in her throat.   
  
"What're you doing?" Tzuyu asked with a voice more gentle than she wanted to. Knowing that Nayeon was vulnerable at the moment was enough to make Tzuyu's  _ Humanity _ aroused.

 

She grunted. Where even was Seungcheol?   
  
"Hugging you." Nayeon answered the obvious.   
  
"I can see, or rather, feel that, but why?" The fact that Tzuyu hadn't found it in her to push the young teacher away was giving her a headache, if she disliked her so much why was she letting her be this affectionate.   
  
"I'm sorry." Nayeon answered, once again catching Tzuyu off guard. “You WERE being a dick before but that's not an excuse to talk to you like I did, also you're very nice to hug.” Nayeon smiled wide, closing her droopy eyes, enjoying the feeling.   
  
"And you're drunk, you should probably head home." Tzuyu answered, pretending Nayeon's words didn't affect her even though it once again did. She tried pushing Nayeon away now, gently, but the short woman only held her tighter.    
  
"Tzuyu-aaaaaah, don't leave me" Nayeon pouted but it went unnoticed by Tzuyu.   
  
"C'mon, I'll take you to your parents.” Tzuyu said now successfully stopping Nayeon from embracing her. Tzuyu grabbed Nayeon by her upper arm and dragged her towards a more crowded place.    
  
"Joke's on you, my parents aren't here." Nayeon answered with a small smile on her face, and no, Tzuyu did  _ not _ think that was cute.    
  
"Who did you come here with then?" Tzuyu just wanted to drop her off somewhere and head home, at least that's what she kept repeating to herself. Truth is, she enjoyed being around the teacher, probably more than she should. Probably more than because she loved to annoy her.   
  
"My friends, I was supposed to go to Jennie's after this but she disappeared on me. Can you believe that?" She asked Tzuyu a rhetorical question while Tzuyu was trying to fight the smile that wanted to show itself. "And then I thought okay well maybe I can go with Irene to HER house, but nooo, what do I find? Irene flirting with her crush! And so I got bored and got another drink and another and you know." Nayeon felt Tzuyu's heavy stare set intently on her and now she felt self conscious.    
  
"Well then we should call your parents, I don't think it's safe for you to walk back to your house alone AND drunk as you are…" Tzuyu concluded.   
  
"Aw…” Nayeon looked up locking eyes with Tzuyu "You care about me.." Tzuyu quickly drifted her eyes away from Nayeon's.

 

“Oh there you are, Nayeon. Thank Heavens- I've been looking for you!” Irene, who was obviously rushing, hissed at Nayeon. She glanced at Tzuyu then gave her an apologetic smile, and tugged at Nayeon's arm. “Let's go. It's getting late. And you're drunk.”

 

“Stooop.” Nayeon hiccupped, trying to get Irene off her but she was too weak to make it. “Tzuyu cares about meee! Can't you see? She actually  _ cares! _ ” Nayeon told Irene happily.

 

It was the alcohol's effect on the teacher, Tzuyu convinced herself, she didn't really think Tzuyu did care.   
  
"Of course I don't, good luck getting home.” Tzuyu said, walking away, leaving a whiny Nayeon to Irene. If there was something Tzuyu hated, it was when people assumed they knew what she was feeling.   
  
Tzuyu tried to shake off the slight hint of guilt that had settled inside of her after she left Nayeon at the party. She was now walking through the open woods heading home at last, but still not far away enough for the sounds of the ongoing party to be drowned.    
  
Her ears perked up when she heard a movement on a nearby bush, she felt a presence. Thanks to her perfect night vision and heightened sense of hearing, Tzuyu had no problem making out exactly what bush the sound had come from. She walked closer to it and pushed the leaves to the side with both hands, only to come face to face with a pair of orange eyes, looking back at her.    
  
She jumped in surprise, her butt colliding with the floor and after it her whole body, her breathing grew heavier as she processed what she just saw. After standing up, Tzuyu made use of her inhumane speed to rush right back to the party.    
  
She looked around for Seungcheol, making her best effort to hide her clear discomfort. But with her head moving everywhere it was hard to not catch anyone's attention. Once Tzuyu spotted Seungcheol, she took a deep breath before walking up to him.   
  
As Tzuyu walked closer, she noticed Seungcheol was talking to a woman shorter than him, she was wearing a Phantom of the opera costume, the covered side of her face was all Tzuyu saw so she couldn't make out her face. She had no idea Seungcheol knew anyone in this town and it seemed like the matter they were discussing was serious. She watched the woman tiptoe to whisper something in Cheol's ear and then walk away.   
  
"Hey, who was that?” Asked Tzuyu, nodding in the direction where the woman had gone to.

 

“No one. Just… someone.” Seungcheol answered, looking away from her as he poured himself another cup of beer.

 

Her eyes narrowed, Seungcheol was hiding something from her. But then she remembered there was something more important than that.

 

“We need to talk.” Tzuyu told him.   
  
"Uh huh, tell me." The man answered, too focused on his beverage to even look at Tzuyu.   
  
"Not here, c'mon.” Tzuyu said and dragged him by the wrist, making him spill all of the contents of his red cup.   
  
"Tzuyu! I was gonna drink that!" Seungcheol complained. He looked at the mess of his drink longingly.   
  
"Shut up. This is important." She said and kept on dragging him away from curious ears. Once she made sure they were far enough to not be heard, she let go of Seungcheol's wrist.   
  


“What is  _ so _ important that it had to cost my beloved drink, huh?” Seungcheol asked her, hands on his hips.

  
"I saw something in the forest." Tzuyu said, making Seungcheol look at her, focusing his attention on her. "A pair of orange eyes." Tzuyu finished.   
  


Shocked, Seungcheol couldn't answer right away. He thought of Tzuyu's words carefully before he did.

  
"Are you sure? I don't think that's possible" Seungcheol managed to chuckle, though Tzuyu knew he was tensed.

 

And she was, too. Though she never talked to  _ him _ directly, and didn't really know  _ him _ personally,  _ he  _ was notorious among the vampires, and even the wolves.  _ He _ had no mercy,  _ he  _ would kill for fun.   
  
"I know what I saw Seungcheol, and we both know there's only one creature who has orange eyes.”   
  
Seungcheol looked up for a minute letting Tzuyu's words sink in, he sighed accepting the cold and terrifying truth.    
  
"And the news about those two people, murdered, bodies torn apart- that means..." Seungcheol paused as if he was dreading his next words. Rubbing his chin to help him collect himself, he continued, " _ They're _ here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We just want to thank everyone for reading this. Hehehe feedbacks are highly appreciated!!! Let us know what you think hehehe
> 
> — Three Little Vitches ♡


End file.
